Some Day
by SimpleLoss12
Summary: Spain is leaving on another adventure and young Romano doesn't understand why he can't come along. Some day, he's going to prove to everyone that he can do it.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

* * *

"_Espagna!_ Wait!" Romano called out as he ran down the hill.

Spain turned around and saw his small charge stumbling towards him. "Romano, what are you doing?"

Romano came running down the empty dock, huffing and out of breath. The early morning sun was rising slowly, filling the sky with shades of light pink, orange, and yellow. The tall shadow of the ship sheltered the pair from the morning rays.

Latching onto Spain's armor clad leg, the smaller boy cried out, "Please don't leave me _Espagna!_ Can you take me with you? Please? Just like old times?" Tears threatened to spill over as Romano looked up at the dark haired Spaniard who was ready to leave.

Spain looked down into Romano's big, teary eyes. He hated the fact that he had to leave again, especially since he didn't know how long he would be gone this time. The King and Queen had given him orders to leave with a new Conquistador to go and explore. He had brought his younger charge with him before but after the last voyage, Spain had deemed it unsafe for the young boy to come along. He always enjoyed the younger boy's company, although sometimes he was quite temperamental. Together they enjoyed exploring and finding out new things about the new world.

"Romano, you can't come along," Spain said sadly as knelt down so that he could be eye level with the small boy.

"But, _perché no_? I'm old enough and strong enough to explore the new world with you! I can help!" He puffed out his chest so that he could seem bigger and stronger than he actually was.

Spain looked at Romano with a sad look. Placing his hand on top of the young boy's head, he ruffled his dark brown hair. He truly was getting older and stronger, this was evident, but he couldn't bear the thought of him in danger or getting hurt.

Here he was, looking up at him, trying to seem tough, but Spain could see the tears that pricked at those sad, hazel eyes. Patches covered the holes on the knees of his pants where he scraped them. His shirt was still a bit too big, especially on the sleeves, so he had to roll them up constantly when they fell down. Running around had made his shoes look old and worn out even though they weren't.

"You don't think I could do it, do you?" Romano asked, feeling the pain dawn on him.

"No, of course not! I know you could do it Romano," Spain said, surprised by Romano's question.

Romano pulled away, feeling hurt and betrayal bloom in his chest. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he stood there.

"Maybe know he's finally getting tired of me. He never really wanted me anyway and this is his excuse so he won't have to deal with me anymore. What did I do wrong?" Romano asked himself.

As the thoughts went through his head, he pulled away even more. He turned to run back home when he felt a tight grip on his arm. Turning to look up, he saw Spain's deep green eyes staring at him.

"Romano, that's not what I meant at all and you know that."

Turning Romano around, he gripped both of his arms tightly and looked him in the eye. The younger boy turned his face away, not wanting to look into those green eyes that didn't trust him anymore.

"Romano, look at me," Spain said, his voice growing stern and as strong as his grip.

Blinking tears away, the young boy slowly turned his head to look up.

"Romano, I know you're strong enough, which is why I need you to stay here. I need you to keep everyone safe, especially Netherlands and Belgium. I trust you and I know you can do it. I also need you to keep an eye on my precious country. And most of all, I need you to stay safe."

Spain felt his heart breaking as he saw the look on Romano's face. He knew that Romano was hurting and he wished he wasn't the cause. Pain was somewhat replaced by comfort at the fact that his young charge would be here safe. Wishing more than anything, he wished that he could just stay here, but he knew that his duty was to his country first.

Fresh tears fell down Romano's face as he knew what would happen. Spain would leave to go on an adventure to the new world and leave him alone with Mr. Netherlands and Miss Belgium. He didn't know when Spain would come back, or if he would even come back at all. That thought scared him the most. Who would take care of him then? Who would clean up after him? Who would make him food whenever he wanted? He didn't want Spain to go, he wanted him to stay.

"Romano, can you do that for me?"

The child silently stood there for a moment before nodding his head slowly.

Spain pulled him into a hug and wrapped his arms around him. He wished he wasn't covered in armor because it didn't feel like a real hug, but he did mean it.

"I'll be back soon," He promised Romano. Kissing the boy's forehead, he gave him a last farewell before turning to board the ship and depart.

Standing there sadly on the deck, he tried to ignore everyone that began to show up on the deck as the port became busy. He waited. The sun rose higher in the sky in the clear blue sky and a soft sea breeze tugged lightly at his hair. Romano found a low brick wall that he could climb and sit on, giving him a perfect view of the ship.

Holding back tears, he watched and waited for the ship to leave. One day when he was older, he would get to go on his own voyage and find more lands and treasures than Spain ever did and he would prove himself to everyone.

"Romano!" Someone called out his name. He ignored them and let their voice drown in the sounds of the busy harbor.

He watched them lower the sails and begin to raise the anchor. He held back tears and let his anger push through. The ship began slowly pull out of port.

"Romano! There you are!" Miss Belgium called out.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped.

She came closer, Netherlands trailing behind her silently. Following his stare, Miss Belgium patted his shoulder sympathically. "It's okay Romano, he'll be back soon, don't worry." She said, trying to sound as upbeat as possible. She knew it probably wasn't much comfort, but she really didn't know what else to do.

They all just stood and watched the ship leave and sail out into the open water. Romano held back the rest of his tears. He didn't want anyone to know how hurt and upset he actually felt. Miss Belgium tried to get him to leave so that they could go shopping at the market, but he didn't want to. He just sat there silently, watching the ship sail further out towards the horizon.

Eventually Belgium realized that he just wanted to be alone. She grabbed her brother's hand and they both walked away, heading towards the market. They knew that Romano would make his way back home soon enough.

Romano stayed sitting on the low wall most of the day. He only headed home in the afternoon when he was extremely hungry. He arrived just as Miss Belgium had finished cooking.

He continued his silent treatment as he sat at the table. Belgium se out the plates of food and then sat down beside the young boy.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," she said with a reassuring smile.

"I know," Romano said quietly. He dreamt of the day when he would be able to prove to everyone just how brave and strong he really was.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it. It was really just something I kind threw together quickly. I had to catch the idea and write it down quickly before it flew away. I tried not to get too technical when it came to the exploring part so I tried to stay vague with it if you couldn't tell.


End file.
